


Light of my Life

by SweetieFiend



Series: Museverse [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Muse AU, My First Fanfic, Other, Romance, Sex, Xanadu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first egobang fanfiction! Never written anything like this before so plenty of feedback is appreciated!<br/>Basically this is a Xanadu AU no one asked for and is about to receive.<br/>Arin moved from Florida to L.A. to gain inspiration to become an artist. He seems to be going nowhere until he literally runs into a mysterious man on roller skates and old looking clothes who Arin swears glows. This man may just be the inspiration Arin needs to complete a project he takes on for a new retro skating rink opening called 'Xanadu'<br/>But what happens if Arin falls in love with this man? Can he, or is he, allowed to love him freely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin has a run in with a stranger.

Arin moved to L.A. about a week ago and still isn’t use to his new life. He moved to California to live with his friend Barry who needed a roommate. Transitioning from EST to PST hasn’t been easy and Arin was frustrated because he hasn’t had any time to relax. He was happy with the move, a new place is exciting and it was good to be living with a good friend of his. However, before he moved he was in a rut.

Arin loved to draw and even began to animate a bit; but recently whenever he would go to draw or animate anything nothing would come to mind, even if he did manage to get something down on paper it wasn’t as good as he wanted. Barry tried to be supportive in Arin’s work but it didn’t help. He was better at editing that actually creating the content.

The sun was setting one evening as Arin walked down the sidewalk by the beach. There wasn’t many people around which he didn’t mind. Solidarity is probably what he needed to get his thoughts together to put together a portfolio or even animate a short video to put on youtube. He looked out to the ocean to watch the sunset to try and gain inspiration from the scenery around him, but nothing came to mind. He began to worry.

What if he moved across the country for nothing? What if he wouldn’t be able to come up with anything decent ever again? What if he would be stuck in a job he hated for the rest of his life? He didn’t want that. He wanted to draw and animate but nothing came to him. Just as Arin was on the verge of tears he felt someone run into him from behind. He was about to fall over but whoever ran into him wrapped their arms around him to keep him from falling. Arin turned around to confront the person who ran into him

  
“What--” he was cut off mid sentence with a kiss.

He was surprised and not really sure how to react. When the person pulled away from him Arin quickly took in their features. The person was male, about the same height as Arin. Very lanky with dark eyes and very poofy dark hair. He was wearing what looked like a bed sheet fashioned to look like a toga maybe? Arin couldn’t really tell. The man smiled and quickly glided away from Arin before he had a chance to say anything. As Arin watched the man leave he could have swore he saw a flash of blue light follow him, he couldn’t really tell.


	2. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it'd be longer :D  
> Hooray for actual dialogue and character interaction! :D

The next morning at breakfast Arin told Barry about his run in with the stranger.

“So he really just kissed you without saying anything?” Barry asked as he downed his orange juice.

“Yeah, I tried to stop him but he got away so quickly.” Arin sighed as he nibbled on some toast.

“You gotta be careful with that kind of stuff, don’t know what people are carrying around these days y’know?” Barry told Arin as he cleared off the table. Arin nodded and looked at the time.

“Well I gotta get ready for a job interview.” Arin told him as he walked away from the table.

“Oh yeah let me know how it goes!” Barry called to him.

~~

 

Arin sat in the lobby of a small coffee shop waiting for the manager to show up. Working as a barista was not his first choice but he needed money. He looked up to see an older man wearing a white collared shirt and black pants holding a clipboard walk up to him. He had short salt and pepper hair and cool gray eyes, Arin stood up when he got close.

“Hi my name is Brian and I’m the general manager of the store.” Brian held out his hand and Arin shook it.

“Hi, I’m Arin Hanson.” 

 

They sat across from each other.

“So I was looking over your your application and you’re more than qualified to work here.” Brian told him flat out. 

“We need a night person to close the store, is that something you are capable of doing?” Arin nodded his head.

“I can work whatever you need me to.” He assured Brian. Brian nodded and wrote down notes on his clipboard.

“Okay then, be here around 3 tomorrow. We can get your orientation out of the way and you’ll be training with Kevin.” Brian stood up and held out his hand to Arin again.

“Okay sounds good, thank you.”

  
  


Later that day Arin and Barry were walking by the beach while Arin told him about his new job.

“I’m really happy for you man.” Barry patted Arin shoulder.

“Thanks, it’ll be good to actually have a job to keep my time occupied. Instead of just staring at a blank page and feeling depressed.” Arin sighed. Barry was about to say something when they both heard a feminine voice call his name.

“Suzy! Hey!” Barry waved as a woman ran up to them. Arin was not prepared for how beautiful she was. 

 

She had long black hair with a bright blonde streak on one side and she wore a black skater dress with matching knee high boots. Barry hugged Suzy and turned to Arin.

“Arin this is my friend Suzy, and Suzy this is Arin.” Barry introduced.

“Oh my god Arin! Barry has told me so much about you!” Suzy embraced Arin which is something he was not prepared for.

“How are you liking L.A. so far?” She asked. Arin shrugged.

“Fine I guess. I mean, it’s a blast living with Barry and I just got a job over at the coffee house so things are going good so far.” Arin told her. He didn’t want to get into his artistic rut, Suzy didn’t need to know how depressed it made him.

“Well hey if you guys aren’t doing anything tonight want to come to Karaoke with me? My brother is in town for the first time in like, forever and loves to sing.” Suzy asked.

“I’d be down for that.” Barry looked at Arin who nodded.

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay great! I actually need to go get him so I’ll meet you guys there around seven?” She asked as she walked away.

“Yeah see you at seven!” Barry quickly hugged her and Suzy departed.

~~

 

At seven o'clock Barry and Arin were walking into the karaoke bar where they saw Suzy wave them down. They sat down with here and ordered some drinks.

“Oh! My brother is about to sing!” Suzy pointed to the stage and began to clap. Arin looked to the stage and felt his heart rate increase. The singer, Suzy’s brother was a very tall lanky man with poofy hair. He held the microphone close to his mouth and was bouncing to the music before the vocals started.

“No way… there is no way.” Arin thought to himself. 

 

Suzy’s brother looked like the stranger from last night. The vocals started and he began to sing and Arin was immediately entranced. His voice was so elegant and divine he felt hypnotised. Arin felt his face grow warmer as he watched the man on stage and one point eye contact was made and Arin feel like his heart was going to explode. When he completed the song the bar was in an uproar of applause. Suzy got up to wave at her brother who made his way to their table. Arin panicked, he was not ready. What if this guy was the guy from last night?

 

“Hey guys, this is my brother Dan, and Dan this is Barry and Arin.” Suzy introduced while gesturing to the other two.

“Hey.” Barry stood up to shake his hand.

“Hey.” Dan shook back and looked at Arin. He suddenly felt nervous. The eyes were the same eyes that gazed at him after their kiss.

“Hey.” Arin took a sip of his drink.

“Okay now Barry I know because Suzy talks about you a lot.” Dan started but stopped because Suzy nudged his arm which caused him to giggle. Arin loved the sound of it but felt Dan’s gaze on him again.

“Now Arin I don’t think I’ve heard of you? Are you new around here?” Dan asked.

“I moved here recently. Living with Barry.” Arin said dryly not looking up from his drink.

“Well I hope you find what you are looking for here.” Dan told him. Arin looked up to meet his gaze. He felt someone at ease when he looked in Dan’s eyes but couldn’t figure out why.

~~

 

At the end of the night as Suzy and Barry were saying their goodbye’s Arin pulled Dan to the side.

“I have a question for you.” He started.

“Sure, shoot.” Dan smiled.

“Were you by the beach yesterday? I think we ran into each other.” Arin didn’t want to be super direct with Dan but he wanted to get his point across. His suspicions were confirmed when Dan didn’t answer right away. 

 

He sighed and looked at Suzy and Barry, then back at Arin.

“Yes, I was there, and I know you probably have a few questions for me right?” Dan started.

“Yes of course!” Arin exclaimed but Dan quickly placed his finger on Arin’s lips.

“Tomorrow night, Please meet me by the beach, from before.” Dan smirked and pulled Arin into a hug.

“Don’t forget your sketchbook.” He ended the hug, said goodbye to Barry, put his arm around Suzy and departed.

 

Barry walked over to Arin who was red in the face trembling.

“You okay man?” Barry asked. Arin nodded and they headed home. 

 

Tomorrow night Arin was going to meet Dan in private and he could hopefully figure that whole situation out. Just as Arin got home and was about to fall asleep he had a sudden realization, He never said anything to Dan about having a sketchbook. How did he know?


	3. Insipiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some material some would consider inappropriate so here is your warning.

Arin stood behind the counter of the coffee house looking down at his trainer. He was significantly shorter than Arin, he had dark hair and caramel colored skin, kind of gave Arin and alternative feel to him. He looked down at his name tag which read ‘Kevin’. 

 

The evening was spent showing Arin how to take order and make the basic drinks. He messed up the first few times but gradually got the hang of it as the shift went on. By the time Arin knew it the store was closing.

“What time is it?” Arin asked Kevin.

“A little after 10, why?” Kevin looked up at him. Arin panicked, he was suppose to meet with Dan tonight. Would he still be there? Should he even go to see? When the store was officially closed Arin quickly ran to his car and drove to the beach hoping that Dan would still be there.

~~

 

When he got there he parked his car and looked around and sure enough he found him sitting on the sand alone, it was probably the bright moonlight on him but Arin could swear that he was glowing that faint blue again. When Arian approached him, Dan turned around and smiled. He was wearing those weird clothes again, it looked like a dress this time. An oversized light blue dress that was even falling off of his left shoulder.

“Hi Arin.” Dan smiled which caused Arin’s heart to skip a beat, why was that?

“Hi Dan. Listen, I’m sorry about coming so late, I forgot I started my job today.” Arin explained as he sat down next to Dan.

“It’s okay. I understand. You don’t have to apologize, I would have waited no matter how long it took you.” Dan gazed at Arin and he took in a little more of his figure. 

 

The way Dan was sitting with the moonlight on him and the fabric loosely clinging to his form he looked very alluring.

“Something wrong?” Dan smirked.

“N-Nothing, just interesting choice of clothing.” Arin was trying to play it cool but Dan was making it hard. He had reached over and started playing with a button on Arin’s collared shirt.

“You’re one to talk, you showed up in your uniform.” He laughed as Arin moved away from Dan. His heart was beating too fast and he didn’t want Dan to notice. Dan shrugged and continued.

“You have a few questions for me right?” He asked leaning back on his hands.

“Right! Okay! Yeah, okay, first off. Why did you kiss me the other day?” Arin was forward with him, he needed a straightforward answer.

“I needed to get your attention.” Dan said bluntly which made Arin more confused.

“What do you mean get my attention!?” Arin exclaimed, he was starting to get angry. “You don’t just randomly kiss people like that! Why couldn’t you just introduce yourself like a normal person first?” 

Dan let Arin finish and was silent to let him calm down before he answered.

“Maybe I’m not a normal person?” Dan answered and before Arin could interject he continued.

“Where is your sketchbook? I asked you to bring it.” He asked. Arin groaned.

“I forgot it. Why do you want to see it so bad anyway? Also, how did you know that I liked to draw? I never told you that.” Arin asked. Dan was actually silent and actually had to think before he could answer Arin.

“I can’t tell you.” Dan held up his hand to prevent Arin from yelling at him. 

“But what I can tell you is that I feel so much potential from you and I am here to help you.” Arin stared at Dan, still confused.

“But...I haven’t been able to actually draw anything good.” Arin confessed as he put his face in his hands, Dan scooched closer to Arin to listen.

“What if I moved out here for nothing?” Arin asked. He wasn’t sure if he was asking Dan directly or not.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s great out here! But the reason I moved is because I thought I could get more inspiration out here.” Arin looked over at Dan and his eyes widened. 

 

It wasn’t the moonlight that was causing Dan to glow, Dan was glowing, a light blue light that enveloped his whole body. Arin looked into Dan’s eyes and felt as if he was in a trance, he couldn’t look away, Dan was so beautiful.

“Close your eyes.” Dan commanded softly and Arin obeyed. He felt something soft his lips, then he felt like he was floating on air, the last thing Arin remembers is falling into Dan’s arms before he entered darkness.

 

~~

 

Arin woke up in his bed with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and stretched and saw that it was still morning. How did he get home and in his bed? He remembered being on the beach with Dan and ran out of his room, he found Barry sitting on the couch playing a video game.

“Morning sleepy head.” He joked as Arin sat next to him.

“How did I get home last night?” He asked.

“Dan brought you home completely knocked out. He told me that you two met up after your first day on the job and had too much to drink.” Barry explained. ‘ _ Is that what happened _ ?’ Arin thought. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Barry went to answer it. A few minutes later Barry walked back to the living room with Dan behind him and Arin froze. He wasn’t wearing weird clothes this time. He had on a dark t-shirt and blue jeans. Dan smiled at Arin.

“Came over to check on you.” He smiled as he sat in a chair by Arin. Arin loved Dan’s smile, there was something about that whenever Arin saw Dan smile, he felt like he could do anything.

“I-I’m okay.” Arin reassured him trying to look away from Dan, to no avail however.

“Well that’s good, do you remember what we planned today?” Dan asked. Arin shook his head.

“I’m taking you roller skating today.” Dan told him holding up his skates. Arin doesn’t remember agreeing to that.

“Hurry up and get dressed so we can go! Oh! Also Arin, don’t forget your sketchbook.”

 

~~

 

It was early afternoon as Dan and Arin walked down the street together. Arin held his sketchbook close to his chest.

“Where are we skating?” Arin asked.

“We’re almost there, just another block or two.” Dan told him as they walked past some buildings.

 

Arin looked around and saw a huge mural on the side of one of the buildings and it was beautiful. The mural was of an old looking stage with cool blue and purple tones. Very retro looking with bright pink, green and blue pillars in the background. 

 

On the center stage there was a row of eight figures all lined up. However, in between a woman who sort of looked like Barry’s friend Suzy and a man with red and black hair there was a space just big enough for one more person to be placed. Arin didn’t realized how much he spaced out because he felt Dan quickly pull on his arm to get him away from the mural.

“Wait Dan did you see that! That’s so cool!” Arin exclaimed looking back.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Dan was very short with his answer and didn’t let go of Arin’s hand until they reached their destination.

 

The two stopped in front of an abandoned building that looked like no one has been in it in decades. Arin gave Dan a confused look but Dan was smiling so big, Arin felt his heart melt.

“Let’s go in!” Dan ran toward the building.

“Are we even allowed in there?” Arin asked. Dan ran back, grabbed Arin’s hand and smirked which made Arin blush.

“Follow me.”

 

~~

 

Dan held onto Arin’s hand as he guided him through the debris. They came upon an open area which was a completely untouched, in tacked roller rink. Dan quickly put on his skates and headed to the rink leaving Arin to stand and watch him.

“What am I supposed to do?” Arin asked as he watched Dan make laps. 

“I thought I would be able to get skates here but it’s just me and you. How am I supposed to skate?” Dan glided over to Arin to embrace him. His lips gently grazed Arin’s ear as he whispered.

“Draw.” Dan was back making laps as if nothing happened. Arin stood there completely red in the face and shaking as a other areas of his body reacted to Dan’s closeness. With shaky hands Arin found a place where he could sit down and watch Dan. He couldn’t think straight, all he could think about was Dan. 

 

His warmth, his smile, his voice, his hair, his face, the way his body glided so gracefully around the rink. Before Arin knew it he was sketching Dan. He watched closely as Dan went around, his eyes were closed but he didn’t lose balance or run into anything. Almost like he had the layout memorized. His movements were so fluid that he could animate that right? Just a short cycle of Dan twirling on his skates. Moonlight was coming down through the roof when Dan approached Arin to sit next to him.

“Can I see?” He asked. Arin handed him his sketchbook.

“Uh yeah sure, it’s mostly you honestly. You’re a good model.” Arin’s heart raced as Dan looked through the many sketches Arin did of him, he was embarrassed at first but that went away when he saw Dan’s lovely smile.

“I’m use to it.” Dan laughed as he handed the book back to Arin.

“Are you a model?” Arin asked. Dan shrugged.

“Sort of I guess.” He changed the subject. 

“They are really good Arin. I love your work.” Dan smiled and Arin felt his heart swell up.

 

It had been months since he was able to draw anything he actually would deem worthy and now he may actually be at the end of his rut. Tears started to fall from Arin’s eyes.

“Dan thank you so much.” He sobbed. Dan placed his hand on Arin’s cheek to wipe the tears away but Arin placed his own hand over Dan’s. Dan felt his heart nearly stop, he was confused.

“Arin what--” He was cut off by Arin’s lips meeting his own. Surprisingly, Dan was reluctant about the kiss at first but after a moment kissed Arin back. Their kiss was cautious and slow, unlike the other ones they had. 

 

They pulled away for just a moment to look each other deep in their eyes. They immediately went back to kissing each other. Short quick ones and longer passionate ones. Dan regretfully parted his lips just a little bit to let a groan escape and Arin took that opportunity to explore Dan’s mouth with his tongue causing Dan to moan more. 

 

Arin grabbed onto the back of Dan’s hair and lightly tugged with turned Dan on. Next thing Dan knew Arin was on top of him grinding his hips onto his and he loved every minute of it. Arin had Dan pinned down as he nibbled on his neck and pawed at Dan’s shirt.

“A-Arin.” Dan moaned, he wanted to continue but quickly pushed Arin off and stood up. He was shaking and Arin looked hurt and confused.

“O-Oh my god! Dan, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Arin was beginning to apologize but Dan held up his hand to stop him. There was a moment of silence before Dan spoke,

“I’m not upset, I’m not offended. God that’s the last thing I am right now.” Dan took in a deep breath and continued.

“We...I-...um.” Dan’s eyes looked glassy, like he was about to cry. Arin began to walk towards him but Dan took a step back. Arin stopped.

“Arin...I just…” Dan looked Arin in the eye and he began to cry.

“Arin I’m sorry.” He quickly glided out of the building faster that Arin could register, the blue light following Dan’s trail. Leaving Arin in the huge, empty abandoned building along with his sketchbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that even though I dubbed this a "Xanadu AU" the entire fic may not be like the move/play word for word. Some things will be either a little different/left out or added in based on how I want the story to flow. So if anyone has any part of Xanadu that they would definitely like to see in the fic please message me! I'd love to hear your feedback, you can message me here or on my tumblr at: http://sweetiefiend.tumblr.com/


	4. Mural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know how much research I had to do for this chapter?  
> Lot's  
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may go off the Xanadu canon track this chapter but I tried to keep is as close as I could to the movie/play timeline. I said before I may change/add things to fit the story how I initially wanted it to go.

Arin stared out of the window while he was on break. He hadn’t seen or heard of Dan in a few weeks and he missed him. He wasn’t sure where he went. After their make out session in the abandoned roller rink and Dan running away from him, Arin wasn’t sure if he would ever see Dan again. He looked down at his sketchbook, the only thing he was able to draw right now was Dan. 

The Dan that was positioned in his drawing he was standing up right, but roller skating to the end of the paper, his body was turned but Arin made sure to have Dan look forward, so he could draw his face. The way Dan’s face looked right before they kissed. Arin’s heart ached but continued his drawing just has his manager Brian walked up to him.  
“I have a question for you Arin.” He started.  
“Sure what is it?” Arin set his pencil down. Brian gestured to his drawing and Arin felt a little embarrassed.  
“You like to draw right?” Arin nodded.  
“Well I have an offer for you. Y’know that old run down roller rink by the beach? Well someone bought it and they’re going to tear it down to rebuild a new one with a retro 80’s feel. The person who bought it is a friend of mine and he thinks he can have it open by the end of the summer. So I was wondering if you would be interested in making the logo for it? You’d be paid of course.” Brian explained. Arin thought about it and agreed. However, he did feel a little bad about it.

It would be good for him because he would be getting paid for something he created, but that run down roller rink was special was Dan. Did he know? Would Dan go there one night for solitude only to find it completely different? How would he feel? Would he care? Should he tell him? When Arin got home he told Barry about it.  
“Dude that’s so cool! I’m glad you’ll finally be paid for your art.” Barry congratulated.  
“Yeah thanks man. I have an idea of what I want to do. I just feel bad, Dan loved going there and I don’t know if it’s getting torn down and rebuilt.” Arin sat down next to Barry.  
“Suzy’s brother?” He asked cocking his head to the side. Arin nodded.  
“Yeah he took me there a few weeks ago.” Arin said. Arin didn’t bring up what happened between him and Dan though.  
“Well why don’t you come with me to dinner tonight? I’m meeting up with Suzy for dinner to catch up. You can ask her to pass the message to Dan.” Barry offered. Arin nodded. 

Being Dan’s sister she should be able to pass it along. As they were about to leave Barry asked “What are they calling the new roller rink anyways?” Arin pulled out the piece of paper with the name Brian had written down for him.  
“Xanadu.”  
~~

They didn’t go anywhere fancy but Arin is regretting going out. He didn’t really say much, it was mostly Barry and Suzy carrying on as if he wasn’t there. He wanted to ask her about Dan but wasn’t sure how to bring it up, luckily Barry did give Arin the opening he needed.  
“Oh so Suzy. Arin is going to be designing the logo for the new roller rink that they’re building. They’re tearing down that old one and building a brand new one.” Barry told Suzy.  
“Good job Arin.” Suzy congratulated. When Suzy looked at Arin he felt nervous, like she knew what he and Dan did which put Arin slightly on edge.  
“Yeah. I was just wondering if Dan knows about it. He told me he likes to hang out there sometimes.” Arin said.  
“Dan has been home with the rest of my family for the past few weeks so I don’t think he does know.” Suzy took a sip of her drink.

As they were leaving the restaurant Arin pulled Suzy aside.  
“Can you tell Dan about the roller rink?” He asked.  
“Sure, what’s the new name for it?” Suzy asked.  
“Xanadu.”   
“Sure, i’ll tell him.” She was about to leave but Arin stopped her again.  
“C-Can you also tell Dan I said hi? A-And I’d like to see him if he’s available to hang out? We hung out a bit the last time he was here and...it was a lot of fun.” Arin asked. 

He was beginning to sound desperate and he tried to hide it and he felt that Suzy knew but he didn’t care. He missed him and if Suzy was the only way to get a message to him than he wanted to get as much information to him as possible. Suzy nodded.  
“I got ya Arin. Don’t worry.” She assured.

~~

It was dark as Suzy walked down the alley. She reached the mural Arin was interested in from before. She looked to see if anyone was around, when the coast was clear she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A faint purple light enveloped her body as she thought about the doorway home. She looked at the mural and saw her opening, she walked through it and after she passed the doorway closed. The L.A. alley looked unchanged.

Suzy walked into the front entrance of her home. Unlike the mural which represented a stage, she was standing in front of a large marble building surrounded by a garden. Suzy could see one of her sisters tending to her pet birds. 

She had short pink curly hair and wore a light gray toga complemented by a yellow flower crown. She saw her sister approached and smirked.  
“Hey ‘Suzy’.” She teased.  
“What’s up ‘Holly’?” Suzy teased back. Suzy and Holly were not their actual names, but the names they went by while they were in the mortal realm. It was decided when times were becoming more modern that complicated Greek names would blow their cover.  
“Do you know where ‘Dan’ is?” Suzy asked using air quotes. “Arin wanted me to tell him something.” Holly looked concerned, she looked around to see if anyone was around and asked.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Euterpe hasn’t been the same since he was last in the mortal realm with that man.” She said but Suzy shrugged.  
“Arin really wanted me to tell him and I think it may help a little.” She sighed. Holly nodded and brought her attention back to her birds.  
“Last I heard he was taking a bath, he should be the only one there.”  
~~

Suzy walked inside the marble building and made her way to the bathing room. It was lard and had a huge fountain in the middle of the room where Suzy and her siblings bathed. When she entered the room she saw Dan sitting in the fountain by himself, his eyes her closed and he looked drained. Like he was trying not to think of something, or someone. She undressed and got into the water and sat close to Dan. 

They were silent for a moment, she knew that Dan knew that she was next him, but didn’t acknowledge her presence. She spoke to him.  
“So, I was with Barry today.” She started.  
“That’s nice.” Dan said, his eyes still closed.  
“We went out to dinner and I thought it was just going to be the two of us, so imagine my surprise when Arin showed up too.” Dan side eyed Suzy and didn’t say anything.  
“He’s doing well. He’s actually going to be making the logo for a new roller rink that’s opening up. They’re tearing down that old building you use to go to and building a brand new one. I guess the structure would be about the same but it’ll be able to bring in business. Arin told me they are calling it ‘Xanadu’.” 

Dan was silent for a few minutes, he felt a mix of emotions. He was happy that Arin was able to put his work to use. It means that he did he job right? Mission accomplished, but did Arin miss him? Did Arin ever think about him? He’s happy that the building will be put to use so more people can enjoy it, but that’s where him and Arin shared their intimate moment.

Dan thought back to how he felt then, how warm and soft Arin’s lips were on his, how silky his hair was, his intoxicating smell and just the feeling of Arin’s weight on him holding him down was too much to bear. He genuinely missed Arin and maybe even loved him, but Dan had a job as a muse and couldn’t be held down to one person, and if their father found out he was really in love with a mortal he would be furious. 

It was a control thing, he didn’t care who you layed with but you could not actually be in love with the person, especially a mortal. In the silence Suzy was able to think of a loop hole.  
“Y’know, taking on a big job like this, Arin may need help to stay focused. You’d probably need to stay with him to make sure he gets the job done on time, which would be a few months. So I don’t see anything out of the ordinary to stay with Arin at least until the grand opening.” Dan looked at her and understood her meaning, his eyes widened and looked hopeful.  
“I’ll cover for you, I promise.” Suzy smiled. Dan kissed Suzy and embraced his sister, tears running down his face.  
“Thank you Erato.” He sobbed. She kissed her brother and said.  
“Now hurry up and go before Father finds out!”

Dan quickly got out of the bath, got dressed in his mortal clothes and ran to the doorway to the mortal realm. His heart was pounding and he knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn’t care. He was going to be able to see Arin.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan reunites with Arin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you folks liking this so far?

Dan made his way to the mortal realm. It looked to be about mid afternoon when he clumsily stumbled from the mural. He’s usually more graceful and discreet but he was in a hurry. Would Arin be at home or would he be at work? Dan realized he had no way of contacting him or anyone who would know. As far as Arin or even Barry for that matter knew Dan had left town. There was also no way of contacting Suzy right now, she was covering for him while he did this. 

 

Dan began to absentmindedly walk toward the run down roller rink as he thought. When he got there he realized that if anything, he could go to Arin’s apartment last tonight, that way he knew Arin would be home, so to kill time, he would roller skate one last time at his favorite spot.

Dan carefully walked inside, happy that no actual construction started yet so he could skate in peace. He was quiet with his footsteps, he didn’t want to attract any attention to himself since he was here during the day. 

 

As he made his way to the roller rink Dan stopped because of the figure in the middle of the room, the figure was clutching onto the side of the roller rink as his unskilled legs tried to keep balance on a pair of new roller skates. Dan’s heart raced and his breathing increased once he realized it was Arin. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and looked like he was concentrating really hard on not falling over. 

 

Dan quickly and quietly put his skates on as he watched Arin, he didn’t want to scare him. Arin didn’t noticed Dan’s presence because he was sure he would fall over if he thought of anything else. Once Dan placed a skate on the rink he watch as Arin lost his balance and was about to fall. He quickly made his way to Arin and caught him. Arin’s face on Dan’s chest with his arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

Arin was frozen, he couldn’t move. He remembered this smell of the person holding him. He wrapped his arms around the other man, still unsure if this was actually happening or he hit his head and is in a coma. Still keeping his face in the man's chest Arin straightened himself out, and placed his hand on the person's head. 

 

When he felt the familiar poofyness his heart ached and tears began to form in his eyes. Slowly he looked up to see Dan’s face so close to his own, also teary eyed. Dan smiled

“Hi Arin.” he choked as tears ran down his face. Arin ended up knocking them both on the ground with the way he basically attacked Dan. Arin was on top of Dan holding onto him tightly as he locked his lips onto Dan’s. 

 

Dan was in heaven having all of Arin’s weight on him again. They passionately kissed each other over and over, Arin running his fingers through Dan’s hair and Dan clawing at Arin’s back. Just memorizing each other’s body and holding each other so close so they never have to be separated again. 

 

Tears running down both of their faces as they explored each others mouths. Dan was the first to break their kisses. He pulled Arin back as he looked up at his face to wipe tears from his eyes. He laughed.

“Miss me?” He asked adding a cocky tone to his voice before laughing. Arin laughed with him, kissed him and sat Dan up.

“Yeah I did miss you.” Arin replied as he held onto Dan’s hand. He didn’t want to lose physical contact with him at all.

 

~~

 

They sat quietly together for a few moments just enjoying each other’s company. Dan can not honestly remember the last time he was this happy. Arin was just so perfect. He looked over at his skates, Arin blushed.

“Guessing you never roller skated before?” Dan asked, Arin shrugged.

“Just wanted to give it a try I guess.” Arin placed his hand on the wall to help him stand, but Dan grabbed onto his other hand and pulled him up with ease, and didn’t let go.

“You’ve never roller skated before?” Dan asked, Arin shook his head

“Just something that never really came up as a thing to do growing up y’know?” Arin admitted. 

“But you’ve probably been doing this since you were a kid right?” Dan gave the ‘sort of’ hand gesture. He didn’t want to mention that he’d basically been doing this since roller skates were invented.

“Well, why don’t I give you a lesson?” Dan offered.

“As long as you hold my hand.” Arin demanded, Dan smiled.

“I’ll never let go.” Dan kissed the back of Arin’s hand and he felt as his he rocketed out of his skates.

 

~~

 

He made himself come back down to earth as Dan guided him around the rink.

Dan positioned himself in front of Arin and held onto both of his hands. Arin regained his balance and looked Dan in the eye, who was smiling proudly.

“See? You got this Big Cat.” Dan told him. He wasn’t sure where Big Cat came from, it just came out. Dan was worried Arin wouldn’t appreciate the sudden nickname, but Arin blushed and laughed.

“I got this.” He reassured Dan. Still holding onto Arin’s hands Dan began to glide backwards, leading Arin in a straight line to help him get a feel for actually being on skates.

  
  


After a few minutes of Dan guiding him, Arin felt confident in himself and let go of one of Dan’s hands. They skated side by side in small circles holding tightly onto each other’s hand. Dan not having to pay much attention to where he was going, since he knew the layout so well, so he kept his focus on Arin. Watched how Arin bit the bottom of his lip slightly when he tried to look forward instead of at his feet, how Arin’s nostrils flared when he felt like he was beginning to lose balance, but Dan never let him fall. 

 

Arin eventually wanted to try on his own, so Dan positioned himself in front of Arin and when he was ready, they let go of each other's hand. At first Arin was going to fall but kept his balance. Dan smiled and glided backward signaling Arin to follow him. Arin was slow but was able to keep up with Dan’s slow pace. 

 

Feeling mischievous Dan turned his back to Arin, looked back at him, smirked, winked, and beckoned him to follow him as he picked up his speed and made two laps around Arin before he could register what was going on. Dan giggled and teased Arin as he tried to keep up with him, but Arin was determined. Arin slowly kept up with Dan. What Dan wasn’t expecting was when he was about to pass Arin again, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment and when the kiss ended they gazed into each other's eyes, the moonlight was coming through the roof again. Arin rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“I should probably go home…” he said reluctantly, he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to stay like this with Dan forever. Especially here, in the roller rink before it gets rebuilt. He felt as if this run down building was special, just for him and Dan. He looked up at Dan who gently stroked his face.

“Can I come with you?” Dan asked. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t want to leave Arin either. Arin grabbed the back of Dan’s head and gently kissed him.

“I’d like that.” They both smiled and gave each other small kisses as they left the roller rink, hand in hand. Neither of them could be happier.


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! I love to spoil you guys on my day off :3

When Arin and Dan left the building they held hands as they walked toward Arin’s pick up truck which was parked not too far from where they were. Dan got in the passenger's side and waited patiently for Arin to get on the drivers side. It took a couple tries before it would actual start. Arin looked embarrassed.

“I-It’s not the best car but it can get me to and from work.” Arin said defensively. Dan cocked his head to the side as Arin began to drive them to his apartment.

“You don’t need to apologize to me Arin.” Dan told him as he rolled the window down. Dan let the wind hit his face as Arin drove. The feeling of it going through his hair relaxed him. He was happy to be right here with Arin. Dan looked over at Arin as he watch his ponytail flutter in the wind but his face remained stoic as he concentrated on the road. They just sat in silence together for the rest of the ride.

 

~~

 

Arin held onto Dan’s hand as he led him to his apartment. When they entered the apartment it was dark when they went inside, Arin turned on the light, and motioned for Dan to sit down.

“Barry should be home from work soon.” Arin sat next to him on the couch. Dan nodded.

“Okay, that’s cool. What do you want to do in the meantime?” Dan asked. Arin was quiet, he knew what he wanted to do, and he sort of got the feeling Dan wanted to as well, but he didn’t want to push him at all.

“Uh well, we could watch a movie, we can play a game.” Arin began to look through him and Barry’s shelf full of different games and dvds.

“Which do you want to do?” Dan asked as he curled his legs to his chest and watched Arin.

“I can go either way honestly.” Arin told him.

“Okay, so pick whichever you want to do and I’ll go along with it.” Dan smiled at Arin. Being a muse he wasn’t too in the loop on modern technology, he fell out in terms of modern pastimes in the late 70’, early 80’s.

“Have you ever played Mega Man?” Arin asked holding up the old cartridge. Dan shook his head ‘no’

“I’m not well versed in video games Arin.” Dan admitted.

“Oh man! Dude! Let me show you then! This is my favorite game!” Arin quickly jumped on the couch, grabbed the controller and sat next to Dan. He looked over at Dan and asked

“Are you cold?” Dan shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Dan didn’t really think of it but with the air conditioner on he did feel a chill. 

 

Arin got up and walked out of the room and came back a moment later with a large throw blanket. He knelt down and draped the blanket over Dan. They held each other's hands for a moment. Arin smiled, kissed Dan’s forehead and sat next to Dan.

 

Arin got comfortable on the couch as the game started and let Dan rest his head on his shoulder. Dan was quiet as he watched Arin expertly play through the different levels while explaining the idea of Mega Man without breaking his concentration on the game.

Barry came home and was surprised to see Dan wrapped in a blanket on their couch.

“Hey Dan what’s up?” Barry asked as he sat with them,

“I’m doing okay.” Dan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Arin’s shoulder. He gave Barry a sort of possessive look which threw Barry off completely, but Arin didn’t seem to notice.

“What are you doing here?” He asked trying to progress the conversation. That’s when Arin paused the game.

“Yeah, you never actually told me either what you were doing back in town so soon.” Arin was curious about that but was too swept up in the moment with him, he forgot. 

 

Dan sat up and wrapped the blanket closer to him.

“Well, Suzy told me about how you are making the logo for Xanadu and thought that maybe you needed some help.” It wasn’t the full truth and Dan hated it but it was not the right time to tell, at least Arin, that he was a muse, specifically his muse. Arin nodded.

“Yeah I would totally appreciate that.” Dan thought for a minute and groaned. He wouldn’t be able to go back home to his mural. 

 

He basically temporarily ran away and can’t go back until Xanadu was open. That was the deal he made with Suzy anyway. That being the case Dan had nowhere to go.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked. Dan thought for a minute and said.

“Because I am here Suzy is helping out my parents so she won’t be home until after Xanadu opens, and she forgot to give me the key to her apartment so I have nowhere to stay.” 

 

He hated lying, but he would apologize once everything was figured out.

Arin looked over at Barry with a pleading look. Barry thought for a minute, looked at Dan, looked back at Arin and sighed.

“You can stay here if you want. I think Suzy would appreciate if we took you in anyway.” He said with a yawn.

“Thank you Barry! I promise that while I’m here I’ll make myself useful.” Dan jumped up and hugged Barry. Arin couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy seeing Dan in Barry’s lap instead of his. Barry hugged back and gently eased Dan off and stood up.

“Well now that that is settled, I’m beat, so I’m going to bed. Night guys.” Barry waved as he departed to his room. Dan smiled as he sat back down next to Arin and snuggled into his chest.

“I’m happy I get to stay with you.” Dan sighed. Arin kissed the top of Dan’s head and held him close.

“Me too.” They cuddled for a moment and Arin suggested to watch a movie.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Dan asked as Arin looked through his dvds. 

 

Arin looked and wasn’t sure what to show him. He wasn’t sure what Dan liked or disliked, he seemed to like everything. He turned to Dan.

“Would you be opposed to a romantic movie? Claimed to be probably the most romantic movie of all time?” Arin asked as he held a dvd behind his back. Dan’s heart raced. 

 

He remembered back when he would go to plays with his siblings, he enjoyed almost every genre, but he felt that with Arin a romantic movie would be the way to go.Dan nodded his head.

“Yeah sure, let's watch.” Arin grinned as he put Titanic into the dvd player.

 

~~

 

Arin and Dan cuddled under the blanket together as the movie started. Arin absentmindedly played with Dan’s hair but he didn’t notice. He remembered when the Titanic actually happened. His brother Jon actually mused for Thomas Andrews, but did not actually get on the boat itself. 

 

As the movie progressed Arin noticed that Dan loved when Jack and Rose were dancing together at the party, he was sure that if Barry wasn’t sleeping he would have began to dance along with them. Then they came to the car scene and the tension between Dan and Arin could have been cut with a knife. They stayed cuddled under the blanket together but they were silent but Dan noticed that Arin made an effort to control certain parts of his body.

 

Toward the climax of the movie Dan was sitting up right, all of his attention was what was happening in the movie, and Arin shifted his focus from Dan to the movie. Watching his expressions while watching was something Arin enjoyed, seeing how there wasn’t a lot of people in his age range that hasn’t seen the Titanic.

 

The boat had sank completely and Rose was about to let go of Jack’s hand. Dan was clutching onto Arin’s hand as he held back tears, trying to compose himself. At the very end of the movie Arin had Dan sobbing in his lap as Rose walked up the stairway to Jack as the movie ended. The movie was back on the menu screen as Arin had just gotten Dan to calm down.

“What did you think?” Arin asked laughing a little. He felt bad, he didn’t mean for Dan to cry as hard as he did. Dan sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I-It was good. That was a beautiful movie.” Dan said as he wrapped himself in the blanket.

“Sorry I made you cry.” Arin apologized but Dan shook his head.

“Don’t be, I’m glad we watched it but wow I’m tired.” Dan laughed.

“Why don’t we go to bed then?” Arin asked standing up.

“Where am I going to sleep?” Dan asked. The two men stared at each other for a moment as Arin took in a deep breath and became red in the face.

“You can sleep in my bed.” Arin offered. Dan’s heart raced, and nodded his head.

“Y-Yes. I’d like that.”

 

~~

 

They walked to Arin’s room and Dan immediately fell in love. Everything about this room made Dan feel at ease because Arin’s life was in this room. He saw his computer which was on with a line art for Xanadu on screen and Dan’s heart soard. He was so proud of Arin. Arin shut the door and took out a pair of pajamas.

“I’m going to get changed really quick. Can you turn around?” Arin asked. Dan nodded and faced the door while Arin got dressed. He took the time to undress himself for bed. He heard Arin yelp and Dan quickly turned around.

“What’s the matter?” Dan asked in alarm. 

 

Arin was bright red and not making eye contact with Dan.

“Y-You uh...I wasn’t...expecting to see so much of you so soon.” Arin sat down on his bed not looking at Dan as he bounced his leg up and down. Dan realize that Arin was embarrassed because Dan took off all of his clothes. It’s how he normally slept. He forgot that mortals were very modest.

“I’m sorry Big Cat.” Dan quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on.

“Better?” Arin looked up at Dan and was trying very hard to not throw Dan on his bed right now. He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he had already seen him naked.  Dan called him his new pet name and now he’s being cute with him. Arin isn’t sure how much longer he is going to last. Arin nodded as Dan crawled onto the bed with Arin.

“I really do mean this Arin, thank you for everything.” Dan held Arin’s hand. Arin nodded and leaned in to kiss Dan’s lips softly. Dan lingered for a moment longer than intended which caused more tension in the room. 

 

Dan linked his fingers around Arin’s hand and lifted it up to his lips and gently kissed Arin’s fingertips. Dan looked seductively into Arin’s eyes and Arin felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest.

“Put your hands on me, Arin.”


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, smut, smutty smutty smut.  
> This was my first time writing something like this so tell me how I did? ^^;  
> Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, I wrote 3 in the past 24 hours and need a recharge. Promise to have a longer chapter tomorrow morning ^_^

Dan was surprised how quickly he went from sitting up to laying on his back with Arin on top of him. Arin had Dan’s wrists pinned over top of his head as he forcefully stuck his tongue down Dan’s throat. Dan moaned and writhed against Arin’s body just to gain some relief. 

 

Dan loved whenever his many former lovers took control in the bedroom, which is one of the reasons he got along so well with Suzy, but Dan also liked to take control himself and after a minute of Arin pressing him into the mattress he decided to turn the tables. 

 

Dan felt bad he hasn’t been completely truthful with Arin and for the time, this could be how he made it up to him until it was time to have that talk. So Dan broke free of Arin’s grip, ripped out his hair tie and groaned as Arin’s hair fell over his face while he was panting and eyes dilated with arousal. 

 

Dan gently pushed Arin’s hair away from his face, grabbed a bunch in the back of his head and switched their position so Dan was straddling Arin in one fluid motion, which surprised Arin. Dan was scrawny but definitely stronger than he looked. Arin moaned as Dan tugged tighter on his hair as he violently attacked Arin’s mouth. Dan let go of his hair and ran both of his hands up and down Arin’s torso as he slowly began to take his shirt off. 

 

Arin tried to grind against Dan while he was sitting upright on him but Dan smirked as he lifted off him every time he tried. Dan smirked and slowly brought his lips to Arin’s ear.

“Not yet my dear, you need to be patient.” Dan purred and loved the feeling of Arin shuddering underneath him. 

 

To tease him more Dan slipped off his boxers revealing his already hard cock. Arin saw this and immediately wrapped his hand around hit causing Dan to take in a sharp breath. He was going to tell Arin to stop but he figured he would give Arin whatever he wanted, and he wanted to stroke his cock, then he would allow it for now.

 

Arin flipped their position again so he was on top of him while he stroked Dan’s cock. Dan stretched himself out and decided to give Arin a show. With every stroke Arin gave him he arched his back and ran his fingers through his hair as he constantly moaned, he wasn’t faking anything either, Arin’s soft hands knew what they were doing. 

 

Dan looked up to realize that Arin was still wearing clothes which was a sin.

“S-stop for a minute Big Cat.” Dan moaned. Arin stopped and moved away from Dan. He was worried this would be a repeat of the first time they made out. Dan sat up and passionately kissed Arin, which calmed him and removed all of Arin’s clothes as quick as he could. Dan then pushed Arin down so he was laying on his back and placed a row of kisses on him starting from his lips and stopping at the base of Arin’s leaking cock. 

 

Arin’s moans became louder as Dan kiss and nipped just at the Arin’s base. Dan had to hold Arin’s hips still as he did this. When he was sure Arin couldn’t take it anymore, Dan licked Arin’s length from the base to the tipm causing Arin to nearly scream Dan’s name, but Dan quickly covered Arin’s mouth with his hand.

“You need to be quiet otherwise Barry will come in.” Dan whispered, Arin nodded but Dan smirked again and kissed him.

“You make that much noise again I’m going to have to shut you up myself.” Dan was surprised in how dominate he was being toward Arin. He hasn’t utilized this side of him in a while, but then again he can’t remember the last time he actually slept with a mortal.

 

Dan went back to blowing Arin, gently stroking and bobbing his head up and down to keep a rhythm. Arin kept his fingerers intertwined with Dan’s hair to help keep him grounded and focused. He didn’t want to cum yet, he wanted this to last as long as it could. 

 

Dan sat up to take a breath and gazed at Arin who was a mess. Dan hovered over Arin’s body completely and gently kissed him. Arin ran his nails down Dan’s back causing Dan to grind his hips to Arin’s. That set off a spark in between them. They stared intently at each other as their cocks rubbed against each other, hair a mess and moaning uncontrollably. 

 

Arin stopped for a moment to catch his breath causing Dan to while. He composed himself and asked.

“Dan, would it be okay if I came inside you?” Arin asked. Dan shoved at his request but quickly agreed and surrendered the dominance to Arin.

 

Dan was face down on Arin’s mattress as he rummaged through his bedside drawer for a small bottle of lube. Arin placed a generous amount on his fingers and prepared Dan for what was to come. When he was ready Arin slipped on a condom and cautiously eased his way into Dan. 

 

Dan clenched onto the bed sheets as Arin entered him. He was slow but paced himself. Slowly thrusting to help ease his way in a little better. One Arin was in Dan all the way they were both a mess. The stimulation was too much for either of them to handle and they both in a way knew that. 

 

Dan propped himself up on both of his hands as Arin held onto Dan’s hips as he began to thrust into him. His moans were beginning to get a loud as Arin’s once his pace picked up.

“D-Dan. I’m gonna. Please.” Arin’s moved became more erratic as Dan began to stroke himself and encouraged Arin.

“Me too Arin, you can do it. Cum with me.” Dan groaned as his strokes matched Dan’s thrust and they were both cumming together not long after.

 

~~

 

Sun came through the window in the morning and stung Arin’s eyes. He sat up and saw his clock read 7 in the morning. He did not get a lot of sleep and had a morning shift at the coffee shop today. He looked down at the still sleeping man next to him and realized it was worth staying up. He gently placed a kiss on Dan’s forehead as he got ready for work. Just as Arin was about to leave for work when he felt dan wrap his arms around him and place his head on Arin’s shoulder.

“Where you going Big Cat?” Dan asked in a sleepy tone.

“I have to be at the coffee shop today, only until five though so I’ll be home tonight.” Arin turned around to see Dan wasn’t covering himself up with anything and still naked for the night before.

“Are you an exibitionist or something?” Arin asked with a laugh. Dan looked down and shrugged.

“Not really, everyone in my family does this I guess?” He shrugged. 

 

Dan kept forgetting about the modesty of mortals. Arin nodded and looked toward Barry’s room.

“Well, I’m cool with it but Barry might not be so please put on clothes.” Arin told him and Dan nodded.

“What do you want me to do while you’re gone?” Dan asked.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Arin said as he put his shoes on.

“But I want to be helpful while I’m here.” Dan told him as he grabbed onto Arin’s hand.

“I can’t think of anything right now so ask Barry. I will see you when I get home.” Arin kissed Dan goodbye and left, leaving Dan alone in the living room, and even though Arin had just left, Dan already missed him dearly.


	8. Confession

Over the new few weeks Dan helped around the apartment while Arin and Barry were working. When Arin wasn’t at the coffee house he would sit in his room working on the Xanadu project while Dan sat with him and watched. During the times Arin felt burned out or nothing was coming out the way he wanted was when Dan would step in to help. 

 

Sometimes Arin just needed a break and if he was frustrated with his work Dan would do favors for him to help relieve the stress. Cuddling seemed to be Arin’s favorite thing to do when he wasn’t working. Even though Dan was temporarily living with him, he still needed occasional reassurance of his presence.

 

~~

 

Arin put down his tablet pen to stretch one evening. He had been staring at the computer screen for the past few hours working on Xanadu’s logo and his needed a break. Dan looked over at Arin from the bed.

“Doing okay Big Cat?” He asked. Arin smiled and climbed onto the bed, kissing him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He yawned as laid his head on Dan’s chest. Dan embraced Arin and gently stroked his hair, comforting him.

“Need a break?” Dan asked. Arin nodded and snuggled into Dan’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat and tried to match Dan’s breathing. He was completely in love with Dan and never wanted to leave his embraced.

“I just want to be with you forever.” Arin whispered. 

 

Dan’s heart jumped and felt the breath getting knocked out of him. He wanted to be with Arin forever as well, but could he? Could he stay with Arin forever? Arin noticed Dan tense up at sat up looking worried.

“A-Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” Arin asked. Dan couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take lying to Arin anymore and he couldn’t take keeping secrets from Arin anymore. 

 

He needed to tell Arin the truth, all of it. He was worried about what would happen when he did but it wouldn’t be right to Arin to keep this from him anymore. Dan took in a deep breath and Arin became more concerned.

“D-Dan what’s wrong? What did I do?” Arin asked. Dan grabbed Arin’s hand and kissed him.

“Arin darling, you did nothing wrong. If anything, I have done wrong by you.” Dan’s voice was low and level. Arin listen intently but worried. Dan’s demeanor was completely different. Arin tilted his head.

“W-What?” He asked.

“I am going to tell you everything Arin. All the questions you had when I met you, I will answer. And afterwards if you aren’t happy with me, I will leave.”

“Dan you’re scaring me.” Arin said as he tightened his grip on Dan’s hand.

“What I’m about to tell you is going to sound like an outrageous unbelievable lie but you have to trust me.” Dan waited for Arin to nod before he started.

“I’m a muse Arin. The reason I was so adamant about your art before was because I was tasked to get you out of your rut. What was suppose to happen was I just give you that artistic spark you needed to help the creative juices flow. That’s why I kissed you when we first met. That’s how I’ve always sparked anyone I’ve mused for. You were never suppose to kiss me Arin. I don’t know what happened but the act of you kissing me set something off in me. Things have been so confusing since then I don’t know what will happen now. If my father finds out that I’ve fallen in love with you Arin, a mortal he will be furious.” Dan had to calm himself down before he became hysterical. 

 

He never wanted to spill out all of that information to Arin at once but he needed to get that off his chest and be truthful to Arin, it’s what he deserved. He looked into Arin’s widened eyes and became worried.

“You’re in love with me?” Arin asked. 

 

The room was silent. Dan thought back on what he said. He said he was in love with Arin. He said that he was in love with Arin, out loud, to him. Dan opened his mouth, closed it again and shook his head.

“Were you listening to me Arin? I just admitted to you that I am an immortal being, something most people these days only know about from school or just think is an idea!” Dan was trying hard to keep his voice down to not alert Barry in the next room. 

 

Arin was quiet as he thought and Dan was impatient. He just wanted Arin to yell at him, to kick him out, to be mad at him for keeping something like this from him. Arin looked Dan in the eye.

“S-So you’re a muse? From Greek mythology?” Arin asked, Dan nodded his head.

“Yes.” Arin thought again for a moment and looked back at Dan with a smirk.

“So does that mean you can speak Greek?” He asked. Dan looked at Arin with wide eyes. He just admitted he was immortal and Arin’s question is if he can speak Greek?

“A-Arin...I.” Dan was so confused. 

 

He looked away and buried his face into his hands. He was exhausted. He kept all of that from Arin, about being something out of a textbook...and he asked if he could speak Greek. Dan heard Arin let out a small laugh and looked at him as Arin cupped Dan’s face into his hand and pulled Dan into a kiss.

“I believe you.” Arin said calmly, Dan opened his mouth to say something but Arin continued.

“When I first saw you I knew there was something special about you but I couldn’t figure out what, and this whole ‘i’m a muse’ thing makes sense.” Arin stroked Dan’s hair.

“I can imagine you had your reasons for not telling me before and I understand that.” Arin was quiet for a moment and smirked.

“What is it?” Dan asked hurriedly.

“Just explained all the weird clothes and glowing.” Arin laughed. Dan stared at Arin in disbelief.

“You’re so interesting.” Dan sighed but was caught off guard when Arin pushed Dan onto the bed and loomed over top of him.

“I just need to clarify something.” Arin’s voice was low, almost a growl that sent Dan’s nerves on edge.

“Y-Yes Arin?” Dan asked timidly. Arin stroked Dan’s cheek lightly with his finger and smirked.

“You said you were in love with me. Is that true?” Arin asked.

“I...I.” Dan looked away but Arin quickly grabbed his chin to make Dan look at him directly.

“Do you love me Dan?” He asked, gentler this time. Dan’s heart melted. 

 

Whenever he was around Arin he felt like he was floating on air. He has never met anyone like Arin before and just felt so privileged to be in his presence. Dan placed both of his hands on either side of Arin’s face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I love you Arin.” he said softly. Even though Dan was terrified of what the future had in store for him, he didn’t care. He was in love with Arin and as long as he was with him, everything would work itself out. Dan tilted his head to the side.

“Do you love me Arin?” Dan asked.

 

Arin stared into Dan’s eyes and took in his beauty. What Dan really was was a lot to take in that Arin almost didn’t believe him. However, it explains the first couple times they were together. His mystery, his essence, his everything. The way Dan glowed and all around the way he acted. He inspired people as a muse. Arin was surprised muses were real, in the literal sense. Straight out of ancient greece real and here Arin was straddling him. 

 

Arin got lost in Dan’s dark eyes that were filled with calmness and love. The way Dan’s hair cascaded around his head just made him look so playful and alluring. It wasn’t even his appearance that drew Arin in. 

 

The way Dan acted towards him and others was outstanding. He was a good person, very supportive and always had an upbeat attitude and ready to try new things, and Arin was lucky enough to have someone like Dan fall in love with someone like him. Arin leaned down and passionately kissed Dan.

“I love you Dan. I want to be by you for the rest of my life.” Arin smiled.

As a somewhat celebration and decimation of their proclaimed love for each other they passionately showed one another how much they truly loved each other, body and soul.


	9. Torn Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Real life was crazy for a bit and then writers block hit me X_x but it's okay! Here's an extra long chapter for the missed time, I hope you enjoy :3

Dan looked out of the window and waved to Arin as he watched him leave. Arin had work today leaving Dan with Barry today. The night before he told Arin he was a muse and he seemed to take it well, he believed him which would have been the hard part. Dan walked out to the living room to see Barry, it was his day off. Since Dan was at the apartment all the time he became closer to Barry whenever Arin wasn’t around, which Barry didn’t mind. He considered Dan a friend.

 

Dan took a seat next to Barry on the couch and watched the video game he was playing, he was playing Contra and offered Dan the second controller for co op mode.

“So, I have off Dan. What do you want to do today?” Barry asked, Dan shrugged.

“Whatever you’re doing I guess.” Dan told him, “If that’s okay that is?” Barry nodded.

“Yeah sure that’d be cool.” Barry’s phone chimed signaling he had a text, it was Arin.

“One sec.” Barry paused the game.

 

_ Arin: Yo dude, I totally forgot my wallet, it’s in my room. Can you bring it to me? _

_ Barry: Sure dude, be there in a little bit.\ _

 

Barry put his phone away and looked at Dan.

“Wanna go on an adventure with me?” He asked.

Dan got into the passenger side of Barry’s car. It was an older car but not as beat up as Arin’s pick up truck. 

 

~~

 

Barry turned the air on so they didn’t melt in the hot California weather as they drove. Dan eagerly looked out the window at the passing buildings. He didn’t leave the apartment much since he’s been with Arin more so the sights were interesting to him.

“So Dan, how’s Suzy?” Barry asked after a minute of silence.

“Uh, she’s fine.” Dan wasn’t entirely sure. Suzy was still at their home keeping her parents and siblings occupied. 

 

Dan had been gone for a long time and the way he acted before he left was out of the ordinary. When he ran away from Arin the first time he didn’t talk to anyone, just mostly kept to himself which is out of character for him, since Dan was the most social out of his other eight siblings. He knew his mother, Mnemosyne, had noticed too, she was always good at picking up those sorts of things and Dan prays she didn’t know about Arin. 

 

He was scared if his father, Zeus, figured out what was going on however. If he found out Dan was in love with a human things wouldn’t end up too well. He thought of Suzy and began to worry because he knew she would be punished for her actions, trying to deceive Zeus and Dan knew that he would receive punishment far more worse than hers.

“We’re here.” Barry pulled into the coffee house parking lot and Dan was pulled from his sad thoughts, he was going to see Arin.

~~

 

Arin was in the middle of his shift when Brian asked him how the logo design was coming along.

“It’s going great, I’m almost done.” He told him.

“That’s good. The company needs it soon since they already started construction. They think that it will open next month.” Brian told him as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll let them know right now.” Arin nodded as Brian walked away. 

 

Honestly, Arin would have had it done sooner but after finding out the truth about what Dan was he has been a little more distracted. The door bell chimed as Arin looked over to see Barry and Dan walk into the coffee house. Arin smiled at the surprise. Barry waved back and looked at the menu, letting Arin work, but Dan did not.

“Arin!” Dan exclaimed and ran over to the counter and quickly leaning over to kiss Arin. The few customers that were in the store gave Arin side eye glances and Barry tried to reel Dan away from Arin.

“Dan, you can’t do that.” Arin told him quietly. Dan cocked his head to the side.

“Why?” He looked back and forth between Arin and Barry.

“Arin, I need your help.” Kevin called waving Arin toward him pointing to the coffee machines.

“When I get a minute I’ll talk to you.” Arin told Dan as he walked over to help Kevin. Dan kept his eyes on Arin and Barry pulled him to the back of the line.

 

Once the crowd had died down Arin went on break and sat with Barry and Dan who were sipping on the coffee they ordered. Arin took a seat next to Dan and sighed.

“Busy day?” Barry asked.

“You have no idea. It’s busier today, and Brian just told me I need to have the logo done soon.” Arin explained. Dan wrapped his arm around Arin.

“Don’t worry Arin. You can do it.” Dan kissed Arin’s cheek and laid his head on top of Arin’s. Barry groaned.

“You guys are so mushy all the time now.” He teased. Arin stuck his tongue out at him and Dan giggled.

“Sorry! Does my love for Arin make you uncomfortable?” Dan said in a teasing tone as he tightened his grip on Arin, causing the other two to laugh.

“Leigh?” A voice questioned from behind.

 

Dan froze, he recognized the voice. Arin and Dan turned around to see Brian standing behind him. Dan panicked, he had mused for Arin about twenty five years ago, he wanted to open his own business and Dan helped him out with that. He and Brian did go at each other a few times but Dan was never in love with him, Brian never kissed him the way Arin did.

“H-Hey Brian.” Dan waved nervously. He wanted to leave, Barry and Arin looked confused at Brian’s odd behavior.

“Oh my god I never thought I would see you again! You look like you haven’t aged a day.” Dan stood up to shake Brian’s hand, but got pulled into a hug instead.

“Y-yeah, it’s nice to see you Brian.” Dan patted Brian’s back as he tried to pull away, he looked at Arin, who was beginning to become annoyed. 

 

Arin was never a confrontational person but he had a problem with his boss hugging his boyfriend the way he was. Dan pulled away from Brian.

“How long are you going to be in town? L-let me take you out to dinner to catch up! God, Leigh, I never thought I was going to see you again.” Brian went on excitedly. Dan backed away closer to Arin.

“Uh, that sounds g-great Brian, but I really can’t.” Dan turned him down and felt bad at how hurt Brian looked.

“Why?” He asked. Dan looked at Arin, who looked back at Brian, he figured it out.

“O-Oh. I’m sorry then.” He backed away keeping his eyes on Arin. Dan sunk back into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I'm sorry about that.” Dan apologized.

“I thought your name was Dan?” Barry asked.

“Uh...Dan in my middle name. Leigh Daniel.” Dan told him. 

 

He had gone by Leigh for a while before switching it to Dan. He went by Leigh when he mused for Brian. He felt bad, he didn’t put two and two together to realize that the coffee house that Brian worked for was the business Dan inspired him to create.

 

~~

 

Later that night when Arin got home he spent most of his time working on his logo, didn’t really talk to Dan or Barry. So they were playing video games in the living room most of the night. When Barry went to bed Dan went to Arin’s bedroom but the door was locked, so Dan knocked.

“Hey Ar, can I come in?” Dan asked. 

 

He stood in the doorway for a moment when Arin opened the door, he looked angry and drained and Dan hesitated to come in, but Arin silently gestured him in. Dan walked in and saw the finished Xanadu logo. The letters were gold and jagged looking with pink, green and light blue outlines and Dan became ecstatic.

“Arin this is amazing! It looks so good!” He turned to congratulate Arin when Dan was suddenly pulled into a rough kiss. 

 

He heard the door slam as Arin pushed Dan into the bed and climbed on top of him, biting and kissing Dan’s lips and neck. A moan escaped Dan’s lips and Arin grabbed the back of Dan’s hair and pulled down.

“You like when I play rough with you?” Arin asked in a low groan. Dan grinded against Arin’s hips but he pulled away.

“I can tell you’re already hard and I barely touched you.” Arin ripped Dan’s shirt off and pinned him to the bed.

“T-This, what you’re doing now, has nothing to do with Brian right?” Dan asked and Arin stopped. He was jealous and upset that Dan never told him about Brian, which made the rest of Arin’s shift awkward. Brian kept asking him questions about Dan he didn’t want to answer. He wanted to be mad at Dan but knew he wasn’t being fair to him now. 

 

Arin sat up and groaned.

“Do you love Brian?” Arin asked. Dan sat up and grabbed Arin’s hand,.

“No! I don’t love Brian, Arin! I love you.” Dan kissed Arin’s forehead. Arin looked up at Dan.

“I’m sorry, just an unexpected surprise I guess.” Arin sighed and sat back.

“So...what did you guys do?” Dan thought for a minute and looked at Arin.

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked, Arin nodded.

“Okay. Way back when I first mused for Brian he made a bet with me that if I can get a loan to open his own business. Well, he was able to get the loan and so I had to follow through with the bet, that’s all.” Dan waited for Arin’s response.

“So what was it?” He asked.

“What was what?” Dan cocked his head.

“The bet. What was your bet?” Arin asked, Dan sighed.

“That I would have to blow him. So I did, and things sorta escalated from there. After that I went home and never saw him again, until today that is.” Dan looked at Arin who definitely looked hurt.

“But that was over twenty five years ago and Arin I love you! Not Brian.” Dan clutched onto Arin’s hand. Arin nodded.

“Yeah, I know Dan, I guess I’m just stressed with everything y’know?” Arin leaned in to softly kiss Dan.

“But now that Xanadu is finished, I can give it to Brian tomorrow and hopefully things will improve.” 

 

Arin looked out of the window then back at Dan.

“Want to know what sounds really fun right now?” He asked.

“What?” Dan inquired.

“I’m going to drive you to my favorite spot in L.A.”

It was close to midnight as Arin and Dan drove in his pickup truck. Dan had no idea where they were. 

 

~~

 

It was pitch black and the only light that was actually on the road were the truck's headlights. Arin was grinning as he was driving. Dan looked around and noticed that there weren’t any buildings around, mostly deserted areas.

“We’re here.” Arin pulled off to the side of the road, turned off the truck and got out. It was pitch black and Dan couldn’t see a thing. He opened his door and looked around.

“Arin?” He called. He saw a beam of light as Arin came around to grab his hand.

“Come with me.” Arin lead Dan around to the bed of the truck and motioned for him to get it. Dan sat in the bed of the truck as Arin followed. 

 

Arin had laid out blankets on the bed so it would be more comfortable to sit. He faced Dan.

“The first night I moved out here I couldn’t sleep so I decided to drive. I didn’t know where I was going so I just sort of drove. I was scared and I felt alone even though Barry and my family supported me in this move. After driving for awhile I noticed that I was in the middle of nowhere, but I found this.” Arin looked up and turned off the flashlight, Dan followed his gaze. The sky was lit up with stars. 

 

They were so far away from civilization that no artificial lights could obstruct their gaze and Dan was in awe. The last time he remembered seeing the sky like this was centuries ago.

“Oh Arin…” Dan sighed. He heard Arin shift his weight to lay down, Dan followed and cuddled close to Arin. He rested his head on Arin’s chest as Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulder and placed his other hand on top of Dan’s. They laid in silence and enjoyed the view.

 

~~

 

Arin held Dan close as he looked up at the stars. His life had changed a lot since moving to California, and the best change was Dan. Even with the whole ‘Dan is an immortal being of inspiration’. He still genuinely loved Dan. That was why he got so upset when he saw Brian hug him and be loving towards Dan.

 

Arin was taken off guard at the idea of someone taking Dan away from him. He was scared Dan was going to forget about him and run off with Brian. Arin was absentmindedly stroking Dan’s hair as he whispered.

“I love you so much Dan.” There was silence and Arin got worried. He looked down and realized that Dan’s breaths have become steady, he was asleep. Arin smiled and kissed the top of Dan’s head. Being in a setting like this must have put Dan in a comfortable position mentally and physically if he fell asleep so fast. Arin laid with him in silence for a little while longer, he would wake him up to take him back home soon.

 

~~

 

Suzy paced the hallways of her home. She was worried, she had no idea Dan would be gone this long. Everyone was asking her where he was since she was the last to see him. Suzy looked up to see Holly walking towards her, she looked scared.

“What’s wrong Urania?” Suzy asked.

“Father has summoned you.” Holly told her, and she felt her heart stop. He knew. Suzy nodded and went to her father’s chambers.

  
  


As she entered the very open room with one thrown in the middle. Suzy carefully walked till she was several feet away from her father and knelt down. There was silence.

“You have summoned me Father.” Suzy started, she kept her eyes on the ground, careful not to look at him directly.

“Urania tells me you were the last to talk to Euterpe before he went to the mortal realm again.” Her Father started. His voice was deep and commanding, but soft. She was on edge.

“Yes Father I did see him.” She stated.

“He’s been gone for how long now?” Her Father asked.

“In mortal time it’s been almost two months.” She was beginning to shake.

“That’s a long time don’t you think?” Her Father began to rise and Suzy panicked.

“Y-Yes Father.” Suzy stated as she felt her Father’s footsteps come toward her. 

 

He stopped in front of her and lightly placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up to look at him,

“Erato my dear, why is he there.” He asked. She could not lie to him, he would know.

“Euterpe met a mortal Father. His latest project, he’s in love with him.” Suzy as shaking as she felt her Father’s gaze burn into her memory. Her Father threw Suzy to the side and called for her sister. 

 

Holly can running into the room and became scared when she saw Suzy laying on the floor, her Father glaring at her.

“I’ll handle your punishment in a minute.” He turned to Holly.

“Go get Euterpe and bring him back here. He will be punished for trying to deceive me” Holly nodded quickly and gave a panicked looked to Suzy as she ran out of the room.

 

~~

 

It was early afternoon when Arin dropped off the logo to Brian. Dan went with Arin but waited outside for him. He didn’t want to cause a scene but he wanted to be with Arin. When he came out of the coffee shop Arin smiled.

“Okay that’s it.” He grabbed Dan’s hand as they walked down the street.

“That’s great. So what do you want to do today?” Dan asked.

“I said I’d take you wherever you want to go.” Arin had promised Dan that he would spend the day with him since he’s only been working on the logo and Dan was cooped up in the apartment, he owed it to him.

“I’m kind of want something cold, it’s hot out today.” Dan told him as he looked around.

“Ice cream then?” Arin suggested. 

 

Dan nodded as they made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor. Dan stopped suddenly as she saw his sister Holly run towards him, he began to worry.

“U--...Holly! What are you doing here?” Dan asked as Holly reached the pair, Arin looked confused as he listened. Holly shot Arin a glare before she spoke.

“Dan, you need to come home. Father needs to speak with you immediately.” Dan’s heart sank, he found out what he was doing.

“Wait hang on, is everything okay?” Arin asked.

“This doesn’t concern you anymore.” Holly told him blatantly, then returned her gaze to Dan.

“You knew he would find out eventually, Suzy is being punished now and you will be too.” Dan’s eyes widened, he knew what kind of punishments his Father dealt out to his children, he clenched his fists. Arin became concerned.

“What kind of punishment Dan?” Arin asked.

“How much did you tell him!” Holly yelled, Dan glared at her.

“He knows what I am, that’s it.” Holly groaned.

“Well that’s great. Now Father will be really upset.” Holly grabbed Dan’s hand.

“We need to go now.” Arin grabbed Dan’s other hand.

“Wait, hold on we can work this out.” Arin begged but Dan let go of Arin’s hand. 

 

Dan gave him a pained look.

“A-Arin...I have to go. For your safety I have to go. I-I don’t know if I can come back or not.” Arin’s eyes wided.

“What? No! Dan, please!” Arin looked at Holly. “Please, I love him.” Holly looked away.

“I understand but what Father says goes.” Holly looked at Dan. “You know that.” Dan wiped a tear that was coming down his face and looked at Arin.

“Arin, I’m sorry.” Dan pulled Arin in and passionately kissed him and had to physically pull himself away from Arin as he walked away with Holly. 

 

Arin stood there and watched him leave. He felt himself separate from his body. After everything that happened Dan is going away? Because his Father’s mad? He loved Dan, and Dan loved him. Is Dan really that scared of him. Arin didn’t register that he was beginning to move. It started as a walk and then a full on run as he chased Dan.

 

~~

 

He ran several blocks trying to keep Dan in his sights as he began to call his name. They reached the mural and Arin saw Dan begin to glow light blue, and Holly glow pink.

“DAN!” Arin screamed. Dan looked back at Arin with tears in his eyes as he went into the mural with Holly. 

 

Arin stopped momentarily to register what he just saw but quickly shook it off as he ran toward the mural and closed his eyes as he waited for the impact of a solid wall, but it never came. Arin had entered the mural after Dan, and he wasn’t leaving without him.


	10. Finale

Arin groaned as he opened his eyes. He stared up at the blinding white light and he was sure he had died. He was laying on soft very green grass and the sky was amazingly bright. He sat up and looked around, in front of him was a huge marble building surrounded by a garden.

“Dan?” Arin called, but it was silent. He stood up and began to make his way toward the building. , he figured there is most likely where Dan was. 

 

Arin looked around to take in more of his surroundings. He still wasn’t sure if he was still alive or not, he doesn’t remember hitting the wall that Dan had gone through. So for all Arin knew he was a bloody mess laying on the ground in front of the mural.

“Isn’t that Euterpe’s mortal?” He heard a voice. Arin looked around him

“Hello?” He called.

“He’s cute.” Another voice said. Arin’s heart beat sped up, He remembered Dan had asked him to call Dan ‘Euterpe’ one night during sex.

“Hello?” Arin called again. “Can you tell me where Dan is? I need to find him.” Arin heard rustling behind him and looked to see two men about his age emerge from the bushes. 

 

One had black and red hair and looked like he was some form of asian decent and the other had moppy brown hair and round features.

“Do you know where Dan is?” Arin asked the men again. The other two looked at each other then back at Arin.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” The multi-colored hair one said but Arin groaned.

“I don’t have time for this.” Arin stormed off to the building hoping he wasn’t being followed.

 

~~

 

Once he reached the marble building he entered and it was definitely bigger on the outside. Is this where Dan lived? The room he was in was so open even with the huge staircase at the end of the hall. As he walked further in he heard a door click and Holly came into his line of sight.

“Hey!” Arin yelled. Holly turned to see him and became frightened.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him walking towards him.

“Is Dan in there?” Arin asked looking back at the door she just left.

“You need to leave now! If Father finds out you’re here--” Arin didn’t let her finish her sentence as he pushed passed her and ran toward the door.

  
  


The room was dark and the only thing Arin could see was a gigantic man sitting on a throne and Dan kneeling before him, he was wearing his blue toga from before.

“Dan!” Arin yelled. Both men looked up. The gigantic man had an intrigued look on his face and Dan was panicked.

“Arin!” Dan screamed as he tried to run to him, but was stopped by the golden chains that bound him to the floor. 

 

Arin ran towards Dan but was stopped by a forcefield inches in front of Dan. The man on the throne stood up and made his way over to the pair.

“So, you’re Arin?” He asked. His voice was deep and commanding which made Arin shake but he stood his ground. He didn’t want to show how shaken up the man's voice made him feel.

“Yeah. I’m Arin. Who are you?” Arin asked in a cocky tone which made the man grimace and Dan panic.

“Arin please go! I’m going to take care of this you need to leave now!” Dan yelled. The man looked over at Dan and kicked him off of his feet.

“I didn’t say you could talk.” He growled as Dan’s head hit the ground and Arin nearly lost it.

 

Arin ran toward the forcefield again and was pushed back further this time. As Arin sat up and looked at Dan who was kneeling on the ground in pain as the man towered above him.

“I don’t like to be deceived Euterpe.” The man looked over at Arin.

“Mortal, you have no business to be here. My son has obviously lost his mind thinking he could actually have a life with you.” He pulled Dan to his feet by his hair.

“You, my son, will accept your punishment in full before you are even allowed to think about going back to the mortal world.” Dan let out a sob

“Father please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!” He yelled.

“But you let it happen anyway!” Dan’s father yelled. The power in his voice nearly sent Arin flying off of his feet again but he stood his ground.

“Hey! Listen! What’s the big deal about Dan wanting a life with me? I want a life with him! I love him don’t you get that!” Arin screamed as loud as he could. Dan and his father looked at Arin. Just as his father was about to say something a feminine voice entered the room.

“What’s going on here?”

 

The three men looked to see a beautiful woman walk towards them. Not only was she beautiful but Arin could feel she carried as much power as Dan’s father, it made his knees weak as he fell before her. The woman approached Dan and gave his father a condescending look. He met her gaze but eventually let Dan go.

 

The woman looked down at Dan then over at Arin.

“Sweetheart, let down that forcefield and release Euterpe now.” Her voice was soft but firm. She was an authority and everyone in the room knew it. Dan’s father did what he was told and as soon as Dan was unbound he ran over to Arin to embrace him close to his chest.

 

Arin practically fell into Dan’s arms as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face into Dan’s neck. He wanted to kiss him but Dan kept his eyes on his father.

“Who’s that woman?” Arin asked.

“My mother.” Dan answered as he stroked Arin’s hair. They listened to his parents.

“Dear, I was handling it.” His father nearly yelled.

“No you weren’t. What have I told you about your temper?” She asked waving his finger at him, which he showed he didn’t like. He gestured his hand to Arin and Dan.

“Look at them. He is a mortal, there is no way Euterpe can be happy.” He growled. She shook his head and looked at Arin and Dan.

“Mortal, tell me the reason you followed my son here.” She asked. 

 

Arin and Dan both stood up and faced them, their hands never letting go of the other.

“Well ma’am, it’s because, I though Dan was going away forever, and after everything we’ve been through I can’t let that happen. I love him and I can’t imagine my life without him.” Arin was shaking but didn’t break eye contact with his mother. She was silent for a moment and pointed a finger at Arin.

“Leave us while we discuss this matter.” She shot Arin a look and before Arin could register what happened he was back in front of the mural, completely unharmed. He panicked as he looked around for Dan but there was no sign of him. 

 

He began to hyperventilate as he looked back at the mural. He furiously began to pound on the mural wall trying to get back through, but nothing happened.

“Dan! Dan please! Can you hear me? Dan! Come back Dan!” Arin screamed as he pounded harder as his hand began to bleed. He hated the pain but he kept going as he tried to get back to Dan. He finally collapsed to his knees as he cried for Dan until the sun set.

 

~~

 

Dan watched as his mother sent Arin back to the mortal world so suddenly. He looked back at his mother and clenched his fists.

“Why! Why did you do that? Why is it a problem that I’m in love with Arin? Why do you guys care so much?” Dan screamed as he pounded his fist on the ground as tears ran down his face. 

 

His mother looked back at his father, then back at Dan. She knelt down and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you are in love with Arin?” She asked calmly. Dan looked up at her.

“Yes...I know I am. Arin makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. When I’m away from him I feel like I’ve lost a part of myself. I don’t know how it happened but it did. He makes me happy and I want to do whatever it takes so he stays happy.” Dan looked up at his mother with pleading eyes. 

 

He couldn’t stand being away from Arin and prayed his parents understood. His mother smiled and stood up.

“24 hours.” She said. Dan cocked his head to the side.

“Euterpe. You have 24 hours to prove to your father and I that you are in love with Arin. If after that time you have proven your love you may lead a mortal life with Arin. If not, you come home.” She waited patiently for Dan’s response but was not prepared for him to jump and hug her.

“Thank you mother! I promise I’ll prove to you my love for Arin!” Dan kissed her cheek and bowed to his father as he made his made his way to the mortal world. She turned to her husband.

“Do you think he will come back dear?” She asked, he sighed.

“He could come back in a moment, a lifetime or never come back at all. Time is so confusing.”

 

~~

 

Arin sighed as he straightened his necktie. Xanadu had it’s grand opening tonight and Brian wanted to be sure Arin was there. He made sure his hair was neatly tied back and just stared at himself in the mirror. He looked good but didn’t feel good. Arin still wasn’t sure if he was there mentally.

 

Ever since the incident with Dan a few weeks ago he hasn’t seen or heard from him and was sure he never would again. Arin wanted to just forget it and stay home but Barry was pushing for him to go since he barely left the apartment anymore. He heard a knock on his door as Barry walked in.

“You ready to go man?” He asked. Arin nodded and followed Barry to the car.

 

Xanadu was about the same size at the building before it. Arin looked up to see the name light up in the neon colors he made. It actually looked pretty nice to see his work up like that. He got out of the car with Barry and made his way to the building to find Brian. 

 

The door leading into the building was surrounded by balloons and him and Barry made their way through and took in the doorway and took in the sight. Xanadu was basically almost all skating rink. There were a few video games off to the side but most of the people that were there were skating. Behind the rink there was a stage where a live local band was playing.

“You go ahead and skate, I’m going to find Brian.” Arin told Barry who nodded and left him. Arin made his way through the building as he eventually found Brian over by the stage. Arin walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Glad you could make it!” Brian called. Arin smiled and nodded to be polite.

“Thanks, this is awesome.” Brian lead Arin to a table in front of the stage and motioned him to have a seat.

“I wanted to thank you again for the work you did with the logo.” Brian took a seat next to him and Arin nodded.

“Yeah it’s no problem. I’ve actually been able to build up my portfolio a bit so that’s good.” Arin told Brian the good news to try and distract himself from the pain he was feeling from being in the building. 

 

He missed the abandoned one, the one where he learned how to skate with Dan, how he was able to sketch Dan’s beautiful form, where he first kissed Dan, felt his body against his own, his smell, how he sounded. Arin snapped out of it when Brian patted his shoulder.

“Listen, I gotta go meet someone but chill out here! Live music all night!” Brian waved goodbye to Arin as he looked up at the stage of the band walking off the stage. 

 

He was glad he wasn’t being pressured into socializing, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home and hope Dan would be there waiting for him. He wanted to go back to the mural and try and get through again.

 

~~

 

The stage went dark as a figure walked onto the stage with his back to the audience. Retro sounding music started to play as Arin recognized the song as  _ Rock With You _ by Michael Jackson. Arin smirked, they were really playing up the retro feel to Xanadu. The figure turned around as a spotlight shined on him and he began to sing.

 

_ Girl, close your eyes _

_ Let that rhythm get into you _

 

Arin froze, his eyes widened as he nearly ran onto the stage. The person singing was a tall lanky man with poofy dark hair and pointed features. His lanky form rhythmically moved to the music. He wore a dark blue bell bottomed one piece that sparkled in the light with a matching cape that went down to his mid back. Arin watched as Dan kept eye contact with him as he continued.

 

_ Don't try to fight it _

_ There ain't nothing that you can do _

_ Relax your mind _

_ Lay back and groove with mine _

_ You gotta feel that heat _

_ And we can ride the boogie _

_ Share that beat of love _

_ I want to rock with you (all night) _

_ Dance you into day (sunlight) _

_ I want to rock with you (all night) _

_ Rock the night away _

_ Out on the floor _

_ There ain't nobody there but us _

_ Girl when you dance _

_ There's a magic that must be love _

_ Just take it slow _

_ 'Cause we got so far to go _

_ You gotta feel that heat _

_ And we can ride the boogie _

_ Share that beat of love _

_ I want to rock with you (all night) _

_ Dance you into day (sunlight) _

_ I want to rock with you (all night) _

_ Rock the night away _

_ And when the groove is dead and gone (yeah) _

_ You know that love survives _

_ So we can rock forever, on _

_ I want to rock with you _

_ I want to groove with you _

_ I want to rock (all night) with you girl (sunlight) _

_ Rock with you, rock with you girl (yeah) (all night) _

_ Dance the night away _

_ I want to rock with you (yeah) (all night) _

_ Rock you into day (sunlight) _

_ I want to rock with you (all night) _

_ Rock the night away _

_ Feel the heat feel the heat _

_ Rock you into day (sunlight) _

_ I want to rock-rock the night away. _

  
  


Dan bowed as he finished his song and the people watching wildly applauded. Dan ran his fingers through his wild hair as the band from before walk out onto stage with him. Dan smiled as he put the microphone to his lips.

“Thank you all so much for coming out to the opening of Xanadu. It really means a lot. A lot of amazing people worked hard and everyone deserves a round of applause.” The audience followed Dan’s instruction and applauded, along with Arin, who was hanging on Dan’s every word.

“I would also like to take this opportunity to give a little shout out to someone special.” Dan grinned as some of the people in the audience cheered. Dan made eye contact with Arin and smiled and Arin felt his heart about to explode.

“I’ve been around this area while this place was still a rundown piece of crap but I loved it anyway. I would spend my time here skating on the broken rink for so long I memorized every inch of it. I found it as a place of solitude until I found someone to share it with. I brought him to this place when it was nothing and we made it something. Something special for the both of us, and even though now that building is gone something better is in it’s place, and now more of you lovely people can experience what I have in this beautiful building.” 

 

The audience cheered as the band behind Dan began to play the starting measures of a song before Dan started to sing. 

_ A place where nobody dared to go, the love that we came to know _

_ They call it Xanadu _

_ And now, open your eyes and see, what we have made is real _

_ We are in Xanadu _

_ A million lights are dancing and there you are, a shooting star _

_ An everlasting world and you're here with me, eternally _

_ Xanadu, Xanadu, (now we are here) in Xanadu _

_ Xanadu, Xanadu, (now we are here) in Xanadu _

_ Xanadu, your neon lights will shine for you, Xanadu _

_ The love, the echoes of long ago, you needed the world to know _

_ They are in Xanadu _

_ The dream that came through a million years _

_ That lived on through all the tears, it came to Xanadu _

_ A million lights are dancing and there you are, a shooting star _

_ An everlasting world and you're here with me, eternally _

_ Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu _

_ Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu, Xanadu _

  
  


Arin watched as Dan sang a song specifically for Xanadu. He watched Dan move with the music and lights and just took in how magical he looked. How he looked the first time he saw him, the first time he talked to him. Arin saw that he was glowing again, very faintly as he sang. When the song ended everyone in the audience applauded. Arin watched as Dan ran backstage and the band started playing again. Arin shot up and tried to get back to find Dan, He was not allowed back stage and was forced to wait for Dan to come out.

 

As the night went on he kept an eye out for Dan but he couldn’t find him. Brian and Barry came to his table every so often but left again to mingle and skate. But Arin sat as more and more people dispersed from the building. Dan still wasn’t around.

“Yo man, ready to go home?” Barry asked as there were only a handful of people left in the building.

“Nah man, you go on ahead, I’ll be home soon.” Barry was about to protest but nodded and left. When there were no more people left on the rink Arin decided to put on his skates and go around a few times alone.

 

As Arin went around he kept his eyes on the ground focused on his feet. He was still a little unsteady. While Arin was focused on his feet he felt someone run into him from behind and wrap his arms around Arin’s waist. 

 

The person immediately backed away from Arin and put his hands up defensively as Arin turned around to confront him.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to knock into you like that…” Arin felt like he was going to faint. It was Dan, but he looked different. He wore faded blue jeans and wore a light blue collared shirt and had square black glasses that took up most of his face.

“Dan?” Arin asked, his voice cracking as he held back tears as he watched Dan give him a smirk. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Arin’s ear.

“Come and catch me Big Cat.” and he was off as Arin skated after him around the rink.

 

Laughing and teasing Dan like they did before. Arin finally caught up to Dan and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss in the middle of the rink. They wrapped their arms around each other to verify of each other's presence while they kissed.

“I love you Arin.” Dan whispered as he gazed at Arin. Arin leaned in and kissed Dan back.

“I love you too Dan.” They held hands as they left the building, never having to leave the other ever again.

 

~~

 

The sun was setting as Arin and Dan walked by the beach as their date was coming to an end. Dan stopped to lean on the railing and look out at the ocean as Arin stood next to him. He let of a soft laugh.

“What’s funny Arin?” Dan asked as he gazed at Arin.

“This is where we met, Dan.” Arin pointed out as Dan looked around and giggled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dan leaned in and kissed Arin on the cheek.

“So, you’re staying permanently this time right? No going back?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.

“I gave up my immortality to lead a mortal life with you, if you want to spend your life with me that is.” Dan wrapped his fingers around Arin’s and waiting for a response. Arin kissed the back of Dan’s hand.

“Of course I want to spend my life with you.” He smiled as Dan nudged Arin’s shoulder with his head.

“I gotta get some paperwork out of the way so I can have a permanent identity here.” Dan sighed as he looked back at the ocean and Dan nodded.

“Well, in terms of living you’re staying with me.” Arin stated. Dan nodded.

“I appreciate it, but I gotta think of a full name. I got Leigh Daniel but I need a last one.” Dan frowned as he thought.

“What about mine?” Arin asked. Dan looked at him confused.

“What do you mean Arin?” Dan asked. 

 

Arin knew this was his chance. He had been planning on asking Dan since he came back when Xanadu opened a few weeks ago, and this was the best segway to his question. They stood at the same place where they met under the sunset as Arin grabbed Dan’s left hand and got down on one knee.

“Leigh Daniel. I ask that you give me the honor of taking my last name for the rest of our lives. With it you will get not only my name, but my heart, body and soul. Leigh Daniel. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you. Will you marry me?” Arin’s heart was racing and his face was flushed. 

 

He was so nervous to do this. He had been embarrassingly rehearsing with Barry while Dan was asleep and wasn’t even planning on doing it today, but Dan had the perfect set up and he couldn’t pass it up. He watched as Dan’s eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his face. 

 

Dan knelt down, wrapped his arms around Arin and kissed him.

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you Arin!” Dan smiled as they kissed over and over in the sunset.

Arin and Dan were now engaged and ready to spend the rest of their lives together, never having to leave each other’s side ever again. Neither of them could have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy? Leaving a comment would be cool! :D  
> If you guys have a tumblr you can follow me at SweetieFiend.tumblr.com  
> See you all in the sequel <3


End file.
